Smarts And Poetic Arts
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Not only does Rachel have homework, but must survive being the Forever Knights' hostage! Who has enough skill and smarts to save her?


**Another request from GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy!**

Rachel was sitting in her class, a class she wasn't all too well in: Drama.

Rachel never had a flair for the dramatic, except when a hideous alien or medieval knights would try to kill her. She preferred science or mathematics rather than acting

Mrs. Foster, the Drama teacher said, "Alright, everyone. For your next assignment, I want you to evoke your thoughts, feelings, and expressions into the written word. I want you to write...a poem!"

The class let out a group moan.

Mrs. Foster clapped her hands together. "Now, now. Poetry tells a story through aesthetic and rhythmic. I would like you all to write one that tells about your life. Your dreams, your fears, and the challenges you face walking among the path called life! It will be due first thing in the morning! This counts as a huge part of your grade! So keep that in mind."

After school, Rachel decided to stay after school in the library. She skimmed every book on poetry and nothing. She couldn't just copy a poem, that's just cheating.

"Maybe the guys back home can help me." Rachel said to herself. She pack up her things and headed on home. In the back of her mind, she had a pretty good idea her roommates don't know a lot about poetry either.

Rachel sighed. "This is going to be tougher than I-"

"HALT!" an all to familiar voice shouted.

Rachel whirled around and saw three Forever knights riding on their hover-cycles. Activating her Kineceleran skates, she zoomed from those knights as fast as she can with the knights hot on her heels.

Rachel had to get back to the mansion, but once she turned the corner, there were the knights blocking her way.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?!" Rachel said.

"If we want this planet to live in peace, we must eradicate all alien life here!" the head knight exclaimed. "Especially those who have been corrupted by their influence!"

Rachel was exasperated. "Corrupted?! You don't even have proof that I've been around aliens!"

Another knight pointed his armored finger at her. "Spare us your lies, Wench! We know you took in the Biosovortian we captured!"

"This be true." the last knight said. "Of all the monstrous creatures in this galaxy, you're the worst! You're a human, and yet you protect them. You're a disgrace to humankind! And we will not rest until you child, are brought to justice!"

Knowing she can't talk her way out of this, Rachel activated her jump springs and hurdled twenty feet over the knights. She kept going and nothing was going to stop her now. But one of the knights fired a laser at Rachel's skates. He hits his mark.

"AAAAAH!" Rachel screamed as the powerful surge coursed through her feet and shattered her skates to bits. She screamed in agony as she fell hard to the ground below, the impact knocking her out cold.

* * *

Rachel woke up and found herself in a warehouse tied to a chair with only a single light bulb dangling above her. She looked up and saw two of the knights watching her at laser point.

She struggled at her bonds. "You won't get away with this!"

The knights let out a hearty laugh as the leader approached holding a DVD. "On the contrary, we already have. With you as our hostage, we're sending this to your uncles . If they want their precious niece to live, they shall tell us where the aliens are."

He snapped his fingers and Rachel gasped seeing a bunch of knights bringing out a advanced, dangerous looking cannon.

"And if the aliens even think about confronting us, we're a step of ahead of them. One shot from this power decoupler will suck them dry of all their powers. Once that happens, we'll crush them all in one fell swoop."

Rachel's heart swelled up. She struggled to hold back her tears. All her friends were going to fall right into a trap and there's nothing she can do now. All seemed lost.

All of a sudden, the power decoupler started sparking wildly, causing the knights to back away from it.

"What's going on?!" the knight bellowed."

"I-It appears to be overloading, Sire!" his fellow knight screamed. "We must evacuate before it explodes!"

"Run away! Run away!" they cried.

Rachel watched them go, leaving her with the weapon about to blow.

Rachel screamed and yelled for someone to save her, struggling harder and harder out of her ropes. All she could do now is cry and pray for her uncles and alien friends to be safe from those awful knights.

**BOOM!**

The entire warehouse went up in a giant mushroom cloud. Rubble and scraps of debris were scattered everywhere.

And the Forever knights, were nowhere to be seen.

Amongst the remains of the warehouse, a dome of electric energy was around Rachel, it protected her from the explosion!

Rachel opened her eyes and realized she wasn't dead! When the force field dissipated, she felt herself being untied from behind.

When Rachel stood up and turned around, she couldn't believe her eyes.

It was a giant crab, with pincers for hands and six legs and green eyes. He moved closer to Rachel, but the girl let out a squeak and started to run away.

"Wait, Rachel! Please! I beseech you!"

Rachel froze when she thought she heard the creature speak with a British accent. It sounded so smooth and high-educated. She turned to face him.

"I implore you, my dear. Do not let my appearance frighten you. I have just rescued you from those unscrupulous knights. It would be most unbecoming to just rush off."

Rachel's jaw dropped. She never expected an alien to be so...articulate.

The giant crab smiled and bowed. "Allow me to present myself. I am Brainstorm of the Cerebrocrustaceans, at your service."

"W-Why did you save me?" Rachel asked.

Brainstorm huffed and crossed his arms. "Because the Forever Knights' racism and constant vendetta of extinguishing extraterrestrial life due to mass hysteria accompanied by their massive insecurity is a detriment to the image of knighthood. I will not tolerate nor abide to none of their devious deeds."

Rachel just tried to piece together what he just said.

He went on. "And those myopic, moronic mopes kidnapping a charming young woman such as yourself really, how you say, get under my skin. So I was more than happy to assist you and foil their evil plot."

Now that part Rachel understood. She smiled. "I see, thank you very much. So, you made that power thingy blow up?"

Brainstorm rubbed his chin. "Power thingy? Ah! The power decoupler. Why yes, I simply used my powers to overload it's system and send the knights into a tizzy."

"Methinks I hear something over here!"

Rachel and Brainstorm gasped when they heard a Forever Knight coming.

But Brainstorm's brain got an idea. "Rachel! I have a plan!"

When the remaining Forever knights investigated the scene, they took a good look around.

"It would appear Ms. Jocklin has met her end." a knight said.

His partner nodded his helmeted head. "Alas and alack, we may have failed our mission, but now that we know the child is no more, the world can sleep a bit more peacefully from now on."

They both nodded in agreement and retreated.

If only they looked behind the next building over. Brainstorm was in the back alley and...giggling?

"Rachel! Do be careful in there!" He chuckled as he opened his skull plates revealing Rachel inside. Rachel quivered as she felt herself on top of Brainstorm's brain. It took everything in her not to loose her lunch.

"It would appear my plan worked, my dear!" he chirped. "though the last thing I should do is sound surprised..."

Rachel looked down and saw her hands touching his lobes. "Eww...Eww! EWWW!" she cried as she jumped off and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Now, Rachel. Calm down! The moisture from my brain is hardly toxic-"

"I JUST TOUCHED YOUR BRAIN!" Rachel shouted, making him flinch. "IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Rachel, the brain is hardly something to be disgusted of." Brainstorm opened his head, exposing his brain.

Rachel stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"Now Rachel, the only way for you to overcome this is to attack it head on." Brainstorm tilted his head toward her. "Just feel it. It will hardly affect me."

Uneasily, yet somehow willingly, Rachel reached out and gently touched the brain. A bit grossed out, but Rachel was still standing. She grazed her fingertips to the left, then Brainstorm jumped and giggled.

"Hahaha! Rachel, easy! My frontal lobe is extremely sensitive!" he said between his laughs.

"Oh, really?" Rachel chuckled. She gently wiggled her fingers around the brain, making Brainstorm yelp and laugh. He quickly closed his skull plates, trapping Rachel's hands.

"Hey! Let go!" Rachel said as she tried to pull free.

Brainstorm chuckled. "Oh? Attempting to tickle me, hmm?" he picked up a stray bird feather on the ground and tickled Rachel under the chin.

"Heeheeheehee! S-Stop that! Cut it out!" Rachel tried to get away, but that feather was all over her. He tickled her neck, ears, and her underarms.

"O-Okay! Okay! I give! Uncle!" Rachel cried out.

Brainstorm stopped and laughed. "The price of underestimating your foe, my dear." He released Rachel's hands. "Now, I shouldn't keep you out here. It is a school night, after all."

Rachel gasped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot to write my poem for class tomorrow! What am I going to do?!"

"Fret not, Rachel. I shall assist you in your poem."

Rachel tilted her head. "You're good with poetry?"

"Of course, poetry is the literary voice of the soul. Usually I am ruled by intellect, but I have a softer side for the arts as well. Come, we shall retreat to Grant Mansion and work on this together."

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was the first to present her poem to the class, she came up front and read her poem out loud.

"Amongst the stars of the galaxy.

The blackness of space shrouds many a mystery.

Let us not be imprisoned by out earthly bond.

And let new experiences carry us above and beyond!

Time could not count its mark-less flight,

For the wonders of the universe shine ever so bright!"

Mrs. Foster sniffed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Brava, Rachel! Brava! Such passion! Such depth! You get an A plus!"

Rachel smiled proudly. "Well, I've had very good inspiration."


End file.
